Hitherto, the alicyclic epoxy resin EQU Y.sup.2 --CO--O--CH.sub.2 --Y.sup.2 (IV)
(wherein Y.sup.2 represents at least one group selected from ##STR4## has been well-known, and has been used as a component of a composition for coating, or a material for electric fields, which was used by curing with a polymeric compound having carboxyl groups, hydrides thereof, or a compound having hydroxyl groups and or amino groups, and or with a curing agent.
However, the alicyclic epoxy resin (IV) can not provide a polymeric diepoxide by curing with the above described polymeric compound.
Furthermore, the epoxy groups of the alicyclic epoxy resin have a disadvantage of being low in reactivity because of the short intramolecular distance between its ester group and its epoxy group.
On the other hand, the compound (V) EQU Y.sup.2 --CH.sub.2 --O--CO--C(CH.sup.2).sub.4 --COO--CH.sub.2 --Y.sup.2(V)
(wherein Y.sup.2 represents at least one group selected from ##STR5## has also been used in the same fields of uses as described hereinabove.
However, the alicyclic epoxy resin (V) lacks flexibility, being a monomer not having a molecular weight distribution such as an oligomer. As a result of an intensive investigation, the inventors of this invention have now found that it is possible not only to solve the problems as described hereinabove, but also to add flexibility, reactivity, and heat resistance in epoxy resins.